


Domestic Devil

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cats, Cause it's fluff, Cuddles, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Future, Happy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Cuddle pile. Because Lucifer really needs cuddles. Also cats.





	Domestic Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is just disgusting fluff. Because I had to.
> 
> ________________

Lucifer moaned, leaning into the rub.

Fingers stroked through his curls, massaging his scalp. Strong fingers.

His favorite humans - some of them - petted him in ways his siblings never had. Wing preening had some inherent affection, sure, but it had been more like a regular duty than voluntary. Both his humans were obsessed with his hair. He could barely keep anything resembling a reasonable amount of product in it before one of them leapt in and messed it up again. He managed to sneak into the Police Precinct bathroom a few times and fix it, but it was a losing battle. Frankly, it was getting worse by the day.

He’d hired a manager for Lux to get a few more nights off. Entertaining patrons became less fun when they all wanted something from him. True, that had never really changed, but Chloe and Dan gave more than they asked for. And the asking pretty much didn’t happen when it came to material things. Chloe even threatened to have him lounging in printed character pajamas but he hadn’t touched the hideous things that she claimed were ‘gifts’.

Well, there was no helping her taste. He tried. Often.

He rewarded the firm pressure of fingers ticking through his thick hair with another low rumble in his throat.

“That just sounds obscene.”

Chloe lay sprawled on him in her pastel pajamas and a pink tank top, laying comfortably over his upper body, her head resting on his broad chest. They pretended to pay attention to the Disney movie that Trixie left on before she ran out of the room to do something. Her small frame barely covered any of him, less so because she half-sunk between the back of the couch and him. Her softer parts pressed up nicely against the length of him, her golden hair pooling over his shoulder. Half the fingers in his hair diverted to hers.

He protested. “That wasn't a sex noise.”

She kissed the side of his face. “Sounded like one. No almost sex noises either with Trixie around.”

“She’s in her room. Probably can't hear me.”

“She’s a kid. She hears _everything_.”

He had the grace to feel a _little_ mortified, remembering certain noises that came out of the bedroom from time to time, even keeping it down at Chloe’s apartment. Trixie had long passed the point of enamorment with their antics. She simply rolled her eyes in the trademarked style of her mom when they came down in the middle of her breakfast one morning in particular when they thought she had already left for school. Chloe forgot it was a teacher workday. He still didn’t get the concept himself.

Not that the child didn’t still _adore_ having Lucifer around. Once she understood certain people would be sleeping over regularly, she downright started taking him for granted. One minute she’s blowing him off, as if _he_ were the demanding father instead of Daniel, then the next she’s politely requesting some sort of credits for her phone games.

After generously loading her up with phone credits, Chloe had the nerve to be cross with him for topping off her accounts, informing the child they would be her birthday presents from now until she turned eighteen. She then informed _him_ that he would _not_ be buying Beatrice a new car on her eighteenth birthday either. As if he’d gift her a _new_ car as opposed to a well-loved classic. _Try to be a nice Devil once in a while and this is what you get?_

Lucifer was as dressed down before bed as he would be. It was either rolled sleeved dress-shirt, robe or nothing. For some reason, they still opposed ‘nothing’ most of the time. And silk robes rarely stayed decent when one occupied a couch horizontally - which was part of the fun. Chloe had undone some of his shirt buttons with sly kisses, pressing her head against his skin and just breathing, listening to his heartbeat, wrapping her arms around under his shoulders, one under Dan’s knee.

The fingers in his hair paused, the lap under Lucifer twisting a little. “I don't see her.”

He listened for a moment. “The child isn't far.” He still hadn’t quite gotten used to calling her by her given name.

Dan resumed playing with black hair, clawing his fingernails lightly into unruly curls. He had one pajama’d leg dangling off the couch, the other under Lucifer somewhere. Chloe sighed and leaned up quickly when she heard approaching feet.

Lucifer squeezed her wrist as she lifted off him. “You don't have to move, Detective.”

She paused for a kiss. “I know we’re-” She looked up over the top of the couch. Trixie ran into the kitchen. “-not doing anything weird right now, but it probably looks weird to her if I'm lying on top of you _all_ the time.”

“Hmmm. It's perfectly innocent right now. I could make it up to you later.” Seeing that the spawn wasn’t within eye line, he snuck in a quick squeeze somewhere else. She swatted him playfully.

Chloe grinned and scooted down to the end of the couch, pulling off his socks one at a time. Lucifer's body twitched. She swatted his calf. “Stop thinking dirty thoughts. I just want to rub you too.” She stuck out her tongue, knowing exactly what she was saying all the same. Her hands cradled his ankles, lifting them into her lap. She leaned in the opposite corner of the couch, mirroring Dan’s setup.

Any response he might have given was cut off by Daniel’s fingers behind his ears, threading from the sides of his head and pulling down and back. Delicious tingles slid down his spine. Daniel did have wonderfully warm hands, unlike Chloe. He put those hands to good use, playing at the backs of his ears and up again, shooting fresh electric waves of pleasure down his nerves.

He rubbed Lucifer's temples, thumbs rolling in small circles and dragging back over his scalp. Lucifer did that little humming thing they both liked to pull out of him. The Devil folded his hands over his midsection and sighed, relaxing in spite of himself.

Smaller feet _tick-tick-ticked_ along the kitchen floor with a fast patter of paws. Dan looked over and down the back of the couch. A soft, warbly ‘ _mew?_ ’ Chirped up at him. Lucifer cracked an eye open, still nervous about Az. Trixie picked the name, insisting she choose it herself ‘without any help from anyone’. Azrael leapt up to the couch top, a huge ball of black fluff, a white feather in her mouth. The tiny mew that she announced her presence with was all out of proportion to the size of the fluff monster.

She and the other cat were rescued by Trixie, picked out by her finely-tuned senses on which would be the most mischievous out of the entire shelter. That and other reasons. Az’s original name was ‘Sooty’ but Trixie said she must have a more suitable name and Sooty wasn't nearly dignified enough.

Az dropped the small feather on Lucifer's face from the back of the couch. He blew it away with an eye roll, sending it high into the air where she watched it closely. Dan spared a hand to pet her. She startled, like she always did, then purred and leaned into him, losing her balance and falling on Lucifer with a cat grumble. She turned in place a few times, then licked Lucifer’s face with a dart.

He jumped with the wet sandpaper contact. Az _loved_ his scruff, leaning her face into his and marking him with a louder purr than she gave Dan. Lucifer sighed dramatically, cut off with cat butt to the face as she turned once more and flopped over his neck like a bag of sand.

Chloe giggled, drawing her fingers lightly up his soles. “You're stuck now.”

Lucifer glared from his fluffy, rumbling imprisonment, but didn't dislodge the cat immediately. He blew into her fur, making space to see out of.

On screen, The Little Mermaid started singing again. Lucifer cocked a groomed eyebrow. Dan supplied, “yes, we know the original story is darker, but this is _Disney_ and they _ruin_ all perfectly good original stories.”

Lucifer _hmmmph’d._ Az picked up her head and licked his cheek again, cleaning his face against the grain of his scruff. He muttered something.

Chloe picked up a bottle of lotion, squirting some into her hand and tackling a foot. “What was that?”

“She said ‘shut up, kitten’. Or something close to that.” He groaned under her fingers when she dug her thumbs into one of his arches. “That's lovely, dear.”

Dan had intended to rub his neck too, but Az had firmly entrenched herself, stretched nearly shoulder to shoulder. He turned back again, looking over his shoulder for their daughter. “Trix? If you don't come back soon, we’re changing the movie.”

Trixie pattered back quickly, flopping on a floor cushion and leaning back against the couch. Lucifer freed a hand to pat her on the head. Without hesitation, she pulled his arm around her shoulders and held it there across her chest, humming along to ‘part of your world’.

Trixie snuggled her head against his ribs. “Lucifer has nice arms.”

Dan grumbled. “And he doesn't even work out for them.”

Lucifer leaned his head back in Dan's lap, freeing his mouth somewhat from Az. “But you do get to reap the benefits.”

“I'm just saying, you _could_ go to the gym with me sometime.”

The cat promptly rolled up his neck further, forcing Lucifer to either be stuck looking up at Dan or get another mouthful of fur. Dan grinned and kept up the hair massaging, stroking his almost-sideburns.

Right then, a black and white tux cat hopped up on Lucifer's belly. He pawed delicately at his ring, then licked the hand with a rough tongue. Lucifer twitched and exhaled, annoyed. “Why do they keep licking me?”

Az hissed and hopped down, curling up possessively in Trixie’s lap, leaving long black hairs all over Lucifer's white dress shirt. He didn't even look. “You're aware this is going on your dry cleaning tab. And you don't want to know what she just said.”

The smaller cat, Louie, licked his white paw as if nothing happened, sitting up in Lucifer's lap. He tried to get Chloe to pet him but her hands were covered in lotion and still busy with his feet. Louie walked down Lucifer's legs, licked a lotioned foot, made a face and walked back. His bottlebrush tail swished saucily, offended by the tasted and smell of the lotion.

Both were adopted at the same time. In retrospect, allowing Trixie to come into the shelter and chose one cat may have been a mistake. Or maybe it wasn't since both cats were very affectionate and usually even liked each other. It wasn't possible to tell a little girl they couldn't have both cats just because they were both out of time to be adopted. So they had two cats.

Since Lucifer could talk to cats, it was a miracle that they didn't end up with all of them. He protested the rescue of permanent pets until Louie curled up on his chest that afternoon and fell asleep. And thanked him.

The tux stepped lightly up Lucifer's body to curl up over his ribs. He didn't try to sit on his face like Az. Louie stretched out instead, purring and laying long ways from his hips to sternum, fluffy tail end tapping lightly against his leg. The hard paw pressure of cat steps was almost worth putting up with for the full body cuddles. Almost.

Daniel freed a hand from Lucifer's messy curls to pet Louie a few times, until Lucifer grumbled. He returned both hands to Lucifer's recently freed neck, stroking with soft pressure below and into his shirt collar. Appreciative, he adjusted his position (arm still claimed by Trixie) and snuggled further into Dan's warm lap.

Chloe switched feet, rubbing down the other one. They relaxed in companionable quiet for a moment. Ariel swam to the surface of the ocean.

“This is doing _dreadful_ things to my reputation, you know.”

Chloe grasped his big toe and pulled on it until it popped. He sighed, wiggling it. She went to the next toe. “Right. Because all your club patrons would be horrified by _snuggling_. You would think none of them have lives outside of Lux either.” the cat was undisturbed, snoring softly.

Daniel swept his fingers over his clavicles, finding small spots of stiffness. Chloe offered him some lotion and he took it, working it into and across Lucifer’s upper chest. He felt his eyes drifting closed again with the warm fingertips gliding in long strokes inside his open shirt. Louie half-heartedly batted Dan’s fingers, but he didn’t mean it.

Az hopped up, spotting the feather on the floor where it had landed some time ago and attacked like a cat possessed. The fat, black ball of fur rolled over several times, kicking it with her back legs and trying to eat it at the same time. Louie, a little older, eyed her and huffed a long cat sigh. Lucifer chuckled.

Dan smoothed the skin under Lucifer's chin, brushing lightly along his scruff. “What?”

He caught his hand, pressing a kiss into the rough palm. “He called her a name. I should teach you to speak Cat. It's not hard. Vocabulary is more body than vocal though. Start with blinking to say ‘hello.’”

He felt a particular, familiar tension coil up in the spawn. _Sigh._

She directed the question at her mum again. “So, when am I getting a baby sister or brother?”

Lucifer stopped reacting to the inquiry after the first two dozen times the child put it up. Chloe somehow still had the patience of a saint. And he knew saints.

She reached over to ruffle her hair. “You already know the answer, baby.”

“But I really really want one.”

“Even if Lucifer’s not the daddy?”

“ _Hmmmpf_.”

“Everyone already thinks you’re _his_ kid anyway. You look more like Luce than your dad.”

She settled, appearing to be _slightly_ mollified.

Thank Dad at least one thing went right - he couldn’t father children. The earth would be littered with half-devils otherwise.

Daniel muttered something himself. Lucifer half-suspected he would hope for a blue-eyed kid. Humans and their strange desires. The whole thing was really up to Chloe, as Lucifer repeated himself often that he wouldn’t be involved in another child. Just because Beatrice was tolerable didn’t mean another one would be.

Trixie grumbled again, resting her face on his arm and holding him tightly with both hands. She sat quietly after that. The child’s breath tickled his arm hair where it was pressed up against her face.

They watched the movie more or less in peace for a few more minutes.

Small snores drifted up from the front of the couch. Warm, wet liquid dribbled down his arm unpleasantly.

He sighed, trying to extract himself, but she just tucked her head against him further, gripping his arm tighter. Chloe giggled. “I’ll put her to bed, okay?” She pulled the rest of his toes first, cracking all of them. He tried not to squirm out of his skin while the drool rolled down his wrist. Chloe crawled out from under his legs then pulled her daughter out of her tangled grasp of him. He probably had a goofy, unguarded expression on his face, since she gave him _that_ smile over her daughter’s head. She even had a tissue handy to clean off his child-slimed arm.

_Maybe_ another Beatrice wouldn’t be awful. As long as he had some input in the name. Maybe.

He took advantage of the departing child to re-arrange Daniel to a more comfortable length along the couch. Something decidedly less Trixie-viewing-friendly.

Louie protested but hopped to the top of the couch, watching them settle. He stepped back down to lie along Dan’s hip where he was now tucked up behind Lucifer. Louie opted to sit directly on top of both of them, partly on Lucifer and partly on Dan, who propped himself up on one elbow to keep watching the end of the film.

Dan kissed the back of Lucifer’s neck, buzzing his nerves again to goosebumps. Lucifer didn’t even want to look in the general direction of a mirror. No doubt his hair was in a horrific state of chaos. Az abandoned the feather and hopped up on the couch arm and started grooming his hair in a random direction, not helping matters _at all._

_Sigh_.

The mermaid and her prince embraced.

Chloe returned a few minutes later and turned the volume down. She didn’t miss an opportunity to scratch Lucifer’s head, taking her turn to mess with his curls and leaning down to kiss him. He startled with his eyes half-closed, returning it. She scooted into the cuddle and fur pile, tucking her cold feet behind Dan’s legs. Az pushed her butt up against Lucifer’s head, purring contentedly.

They’d go to bed soon, but this was nice too.


End file.
